Three
by swirling-orange-sunset
Summary: He couldn't live with just one. He needed all three.


_This was the product of me and my crazy fanfic author friends, whose pen names I have yet to remember, arguing on what pairing to write if we ever wrote one together. One likes GinnyDraco, one HermioneDraco, and me and another girl like Harry/Draco. Which is as it should be. Haha. Anyway, the DG and HrD shipper were going to attempt writing a fic together, and we agreed that the only way we'd all be happy is if we do a no pairing, but I said, why not put them all together? Well, they didn't really think it'd work, so this is by me, myself, and I. But it was inspired by them, so thanks guys...though only one of you will probably read this._

_And, this is pre-HBP. Mostly because I don't feel like working it all out...ahem. And it's finally done! It took me forever to write this..._

* * *

**Three**

* * *

"_You worthless idiot. I can't believe this. Can't you do anything right? Anything? You can't beat that mudblood's marks, you can't beat that Weasley girl in Quidditch. You can't even beat Potter at **anything**! You're a disgrace to the family._

"_You know what that means."_

_He saw a flash of silver._

_His father's snakehead cane._

"_Crucio."_

_There was pain. Blinding pain. Then black.

* * *

_

It had started out innocently enough. It began as nothing but a plan, a way to get my revenge. I was a Malfoy, first and foremost, and Malfoys always got what they wanted. I wanted revenge. Revenge on them all.

But how?

Any witty retort or sharp insult I said would merely be brushed off. Any prank sidestepped, leading to my humiliation instead, when all was said and done.

Then an idea dawned on me.

What was the easiest way to break them? To crush their heart and soul, and leave nothing but a broken shell?

Make them fall in love.

The more I thought about it, the more perfect it seemed.

Every one of them were fools. Fools who believed in love and second chances. It wouldn't be too hard to manipulate them and use that weakness to my advantage.

My perfect plan of revenge was set in motion.

* * *

I started with Granger first. She was the easiest. All it had taken was an apology and a shy confession of love. She never questioned me or my motives. 

Even know-it-alls lose all sense when they fall in love.

Next I went after the Weaslette. Just like Granger, I got her with almost no fuss. One Hogsmeade weekend, she stayed, and so did I. I found her alone. You can figure out the rest.

The last one was Potter. Perfect Potter. I expected a challenge. And I wasn't disappointed. He fought against me as hard as he could. But he couldn't hold off his emotions too long.

He's too passionate to be able to do that.

One stormy night was all it took. His emotions overflowed and he was consumed by the flames.

It was almost comical how easily I won them over.

I worked on keeping them entranced with me. It took little effort. They were enamored. So I bided my time. I spent more and more time with them.

'Tomorrow,' I always told myself, 'Tomorrow, I'll do it, and leave them shattered and broken.'

But the days passed and turned into weeks. Then months.

I kept deluding myself into thinking that I was just making it as long as possible so it would wring the greatest amount of pain from them.

I was such a fool. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen love with them.

I needed Hermione's tenderness. I needed Ginny's laughter. I needed Harry's passion.

I needed them. Not just one individual, but all three of them.

I knew I fucked it up. I was in love with three of my worst enemies. My father was going to kill me for betraying him. For fraternizing with the enemy. For turning on everything the Malfoy family stood for.

And I didn't care.

I didn't care.

I was happy for once. Happy for the first time in my life. It felt like nothing was wrong, and never would be again.

I was really and truly in love.

I, Draco Malfoy, was in love! I had a chance to be happy. To be happy for the rest of my life. Maybe even with all of them.

But no. That would have been too perfect, too wonderful for someone like me.

Fate got in the way, and we all have to forget what might have been.

* * *

The war tore us apart. 

I'll never know if it would have worked out for all four of us. If I could have lived the rest of my days happy and content, with the people I loved more than anything else in the world.

It was the day after summer break. I had publicly declared myself against the Dark Lord and his followers.

I knew there was a price on my head.

So I stayed at Hogwarts along with the Order and the DA, just in case there was an attack.

There was.

We had little warning. Didn't even notice there was an attack until one of the guards fell through the Great Hall's doors, dead.

Dumbledore immediately stood up, in leader mode.

He burst into the Great Hall, his Death Eaters behind him.

My eyes found my father's almost instantly. I knew it was him, even behind the mask.

It was time.

With a battle cry, we attacked. I shouted spells at anyone I saw coming at me in Death Eater robes. There were dead bodies everywhere. If I ever came back to Hogwarts, I could never look at the Great Hall the same way ever again.

I didn't look back on the faces of people I knew, people I'd called friends, once upon a time. In a war, there's no room for regrets.

Suddenly, the noise quieted.

Almost all the Death Eaters were dead, the rest were captured. Except for one.

"Hello Draco."

I replied without turning to face him, "Lucius."

"You mean to disrespect me by not calling me father, Draco?"

"I have no father," I managed to get out.

"But I'm standing right here, talking to you. I know what you've done Draco. Whoring yourself out to those Gryffindors."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, starting to sweat.

I know that Hermione heard him. She was nearby, and so was Ginny. The only one who wasn't standing there was Harry, who was still having a verbal battle with Voldemort.

"Yes you do. You've been a very bad boy Draco. Lying to those poor children. Saying that you loved them and only them."

"Shut up."

"Why? I'm just telling you the truth. You thought I didn't know? You were wrong Draco. I always knew. It didn't surprise me when you officially became part of the Light Side. I always thought you had better taste though. A mudblood, a blood traitor, and the Boy-Who-Lived, himself. I thought I raised you better than that."

It was completely silent now. Even Harry and Voldemort had stopped spewing insults at each other.

"You raised me to follow a madman. You raised me to be a cold, inhuman shell who doesn't know that emotions are."

His arms wrapped around me, and tightened, pressing me against him.

"You always were too mouthy for your own good Draco," he caressed my cheek with a finger, "But so very pretty. It's a shame really."

He relaxed his hold for an instant and I took my chance. I hit him, I kicked him, I bit him. Anything to get him away from me. He was down on the floor, battered and bleeding, but he was smirking.

He thought I wouldn't kill him, couldn't kill him.

"Father?"

He looked up, his smirk widening.

"Rot in hell."

He looked shocked for a second, then I whispered, "Avada Kedavra," and he was dead.

"Good riddance you bastard."

I heard clapping. It was Voldemort.

"Bravo, Draco, bravo! I wanted to kill the bastard after this anyway."

"Gryffindors? As in plural? When? Who?"

Oh shit…

Harry. Hermione. Ginny. They heard him.

"Yes. As in plural. But this isn't the place to talk about it love. You have an evil twisted lunatic to kill first."

His eyes flashed before he turned around and started shouting spells at Voldemort, eager to just get it over with. It took a while before he started shouting them right back.

Suddenly, they both just froze and fell to the ground, unmoving. I got the feeling the battle was being waged on a more spiritual plane now.

"Draco?"

Oh shit.

"Was your father telling the truth? Or was he just lying?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, then arms were wrapped around me. Ginny then. Hermione never was the touchy-feely type.

"Gin-"

"Shh…just tell me the truth Draco. Yes or no. That's all I want."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I caught the slight hitch in her voice. She wasn't going to let me know she was upset by this news, that it hurt her.

"Because."

I turned around to face her and I held her in my arms.

"I love you. I love her. I love him."

I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt. For what felt like the longest time, I just held her silently.

Her tears said it all.

"It's not logical to love three people at once, Draco."

I looked up. Hermione was looking at me. Her eyes were also full of tears.

I smiled softly, "You are the logical one my dear. Not me."

She stared at me impassively for a few moments before she burst into tears.

"Why? Why damn it! I loved you! I believed you! And this is what you do to me? See some of my closest friends behind my back?"

I was too stunned to do anything. This was a Hermione I'd never seen before. She was angry and emotional. Before I could think of anything to say, Ginny spoke.

"You weren't the only one he betrayed when he did this Hermione. He betrayed me and Harry too. Not just you."

"Was it all just a game to you? Did any of the last few months mean anything?"

Hermione was closer to me now, and wrapped Ginny and I in a hug.

"More than you'll ever know."

Did they accept this? Did they still accept me?

"I think I could learn to live with this."

I just held them, not really believing it.

You think it will end happily don't you?

That Harry would defeat Voldemort and we could all live happily ever after? That it would end just like a fairytale?

I wish it had.

Instead, something happened.

Voldemort and Harry were moving again. I hadn't realized it at the time, but Harry was running after Voldemort. Who was running to me.

Ginny and Hermione were suddenly pushed out of my arms and I was being held tight by Voldemort.

"He's your greatest weakness isn't he Potter? The one thing that could make or break this battle for us."

"You leave him out of this."

He said it calmly, but I knew him well enough to know that the piercing green of his eyes meant he was angry, and just under the surface, if you looked hard enough, there was fear.

Voldemort cackled, "He is. I found the one thing that could destroy the mighty Harry Potter."

Suddenly, there was a gleam in his eyes. It frightened me for some reason. I knew why when he spoke again.

"Maybe I should destroy him. It would be more than enough revenge for me. To kill him and leave you a broken, empty man, even if you do manage to kill me."

"Don't you dare-"

"Why not? It would be so easy. So very easy."

I shivered when he kept touching me. My hands, my face, my neck. It sickened me.

"Just like your father Draco. Pretty. So pretty. But I think you're much more compliant than he ever was."

Harry took a step forward, and his hold tightened.

"One step closer and your precious Draco here dies."

What happened next, I don't know exactly.

Hermione and Ginny went for him then, unnoticed for those few moments. He let go of me and Harry said a spell that would kill him, body and soul. Forever.

Before it took its full effect, Voldemort managed one last spell.

"Congratulations Potter. You win. But winning comes with a price Potter. Remember that."

"What are you-"

"Avada Kedavra."

The spell hit me and I fell to the floor, dead instantly.

And there is no more.

There is no happy ending for this story. There is no happily ever after.

There is just me and my memories of the three I loved.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
